Paint by Numbers
by irish
Summary: A black tie affair, a valuable painting, Chrysalis, an interesting proposition and a theft all add up to trouble for The Agency. FINAL CHAPTER AND EPILOGUE UP. PLEASE R AND R
1. Default Chapter

Paint By Numbers  
  
Summery - A black tie affair, a valuable painting, Chrysalis, an interesting proposition and a theft all add up to trouble for The Agency.  
  
Rating - PG 13   
  
Disclaimer - Darien, Hobbes, Alex, Claire, The Official, Eberts, Chrysalis, Stark are the property of Stu Segall Productions and The Sci Fi Channel. I am merely borrowing them. (irish - February 2001)  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Oh man, why does this have to so damn complicated," moaned Darien Fawkes as he sat in the conference room filling in a report about the assignment he and Bobby just finished.   
"It's a curse. The Official and Eberts have discovered a way to drive me insane," muttered Bobby going through the mass of forms on the conference room table.  
"So let me get this right. We fill in the blue report for our own files, the yellow version is for The Official, the red version we have to fill out in triplicate for whichever goddamn department we are under this week. The quicksilver usage report for Claire..." Darien said picking up one of the forms and looking through it.  
"No. No. No. The yellow version has to filled out in triplicate for The Official and the blue one is for the department..." Bobby replied frowning at one of the forms. He looked over at Darien who was leaning across the table with his elbows on the table.  
"Are you sure?" Darien asked.  
"Yeah. Eberts said that the blue version had to be filled out in triplicate..." Bobby replied with a small grin.  
"Hey wait a minute you just said that the yellow version had to filled out in triplicate," Darien replied with a look of confusion.  
"No I didn't," replied Bobby.  
"Yes you did," Darien said nodding his head.  
"Gentleman, I hope you have those forms filled," The Official said as he and Eberts walked into the conference room.  
"Chief. Why the need for all this crappy paperwork?" asked Darien lifting his head to look at his boss.  
"New regulations. In order to get funding we need to keep a detailed record of all our assignments," Eberts said before The Official could open his mouth.  
"Can't we just fill in one and Xerox all the rest?" Booby asked.  
"No," replied The Official.  
Bobby and Darien looked at each other and sighed. "So let us get this straight. The Blue version is for The Official..." Bobby was interrupted by Darien who said "No the red version filled out in triplicate is for The Official and the yellow version is filled out five different times for..." Bobby then interrupted Darien "That's wrong Fawkes, the yellow version..."  
"Shut up Hobbes," The Official said in annoyance. Bobby looked over at Darien who had a small grin on his face.  
"We need clarification," Darien said trying his best to look as innocent as possible.  
"Yep clarification is what we need," replied Bobby nodding his head in agreement.  
"It's quite simple Robert," Eberts said. "The blue version is for your own files..."  
"Shut up Eberts," the Official said interrupting Eberts midflow. Eberts looked at The Official with annoyance.  
"Ok. I have another assignment for both of you," said The Official getting down to business.  
Darien and Bobby groaned. "More paperwork."  
"The San Diego Convention Centre is holding an Art Auction tonight and we received four tickets," explained The Official.  
"It's a formal black tie affair," Eberts said taking over from The Official. Darien and Bobby looked at Eberts and The Official and realised what they were getting at.  
"Are you going?" asked Darien.  
"No Fawkes. You both are," replied The Official with a small smile. Darien groaned.  
"There's no way you are getting me into a monkey suit," he complained.  
"Fawkes it's an assignment. You are required to carry out all missions that I need you to do," The Official said sternly.  
"So what's the assignment?" asked Bobby.  
The Official opened the file and took out a catalogue and placed it on the conference table.   
"These are the items for Auction," He said as he flicked through the catalogue and opened it at a page.  
"We want you to make sure this painting is safe," Eberts said pointing at a picture in the catalogue. Darien and Bobby looked at the painting and dissolved in a fit of laughing.  
"You can't be serious," Darien said still laughing as he looked at the painting. The painting was mounted on a white canvas and had several red, yellow, blue and green brushstrokes painted randomly on it.  
"This is the painting by Ina Noël," said The Official.  
"My six year old niece could do a better job," laughed Bobby.  
"It looks like one of those paint by numbers jobs. You know the..." Darien started to say but was interrupted by Eberts who said, "The painting is worth ten million dollars."  
"Have we missed something? This painting is worth 10 million? I don't get it," said Darien shaking his head.  
"The Assignment is that you have to make sure the painting is safe," said The Official.  
"Why?" asked Darien.  
"I think the fact that the painting is worth 10 million dollars may have something to do with it," replied Eberts.  
"Fawkes you will be required to make sure the Painting doesn't leave your sight until it's bought."  
"Sir, I have a question," Bobby piped up.  
"What?" asked The Official.  
"You said you had an invitation for four. If you and Eberts ain't going then who is?" Bobby asked.  
"I have asked Agent Monroe and The Keeper to accompany you," replied The Official.  
"Claire is coming!" Bobby exclaimed with his eyes lighting up.  
"Yes. I asked them to be here at 6.45. I have a hired a car to leave at 7. The event starts at 7.30. The Auction starts at 9.30. I need the assignment to be finished by midnight," The Official said.  
"Why?" asked Bobby.  
"Because your carriage turns into a pumpkin," replied The Official with a laugh.  
"Wait a minute. We're leaving at 7?" Darien asked looking a bit panicked as he looked at his watch.  
"On the dot," replied Eberts.  
"It's four now. I'm gonna have to get an emergency hair appointment," Darien exclaimed taking out his cell phone.  
"So Claire is coming?" Bobby asked as Darien ran out the door. The Official and Eberts looked at each other and rolled their eyes.  
  
Bobby stood in front of the mirror in the bathroom of the Agency later that evening. He straightened his black bow tie. He stepped back and looked admiringly at himself. He then headed for The Official's office. He saw only The Official in the office.  
"So where's the Keeper?" Bobby asked The Official.  
"She called 10 minutes ago. She should be on her way. Agent Monroe will be here shortly," replied The Official watching as Bobby paced the office shaking his arms as if he was trying to loosen himself up.  
"So do I look alright?" Bobby asked The Official who rolled his eyes.  
"Hobbes. This is not a prom date. It's a business affair,"   
"I know, I know," replied Bobby.   
"Where's Fawkes?" asked The Official.  
"Probably still at the hair salon," Bobby said swinging his arms.  
"Well that's somewhere you don't need to go," Alex said walking in the door. Bobby's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he saw Alex. She was wearing a black floor length silk dress which plunged at the front and the back.   
"Wow!" exclaimed Bobby.  
"Close your mouth or you'll let the flies in, Bobby," Alex said.  
"You look great!" Bobby said.  
"We covered that already," replied Alex.  
All of a sudden Darien came running through the door. His bow tie was in his hand and his shirt was sticking out.  
"Sorry. Couldn't get an appointment till 5.30," he said breathlessly.  
"We're still waiting for The Keeper," The Official said watching as Darien tried to tie his bow tie.  
"I'm here," Claire said walking through the door. Darien and Bobby stared at her in admiration. She was wearing a velvet burgundy dress with a halter neck. Her blonde hair was piled in soft curls on her head although some strands of hair fell around her face.  
"Claire, you look amazing," Bobby said.  
"You don't look so bad yourself," she said smiling.  
"You look beautiful," Darien said kissing her on the cheek.  
"You look very handsome," Claire said to him as she fixed Darien's bow tie. Alex fumed when she saw Claire getting all the attention.  
"Hey did you hear that? She said I looked handsome," Darien said teasingly to Bobby.  
"Let's just go," Alex said.  
"Ok. Shall we?" Darien said offering his arm to Claire. She slipped her hand through his arm.   
"I just have to get the counteragent," Claire said as she and Darien walked down the hallway.  
"Miss Monroe. May I?" Bobby asked looking Alex.  
"Certainly Agent Hobbes," Alex said taking Bobby's arm.  
"Have a good time," The Official said as his agents went down to the front door,  
"Hey Hobbes. How are we getting there?" Darien asked when he and Claire came down from The Keep a couple of minutes later.  
"The Official said he organised the transportation," Claire said.  
"Oh that means an old junk car," replied Bobby.  
"No it doesn't," Darien said. His eyes widened when he saw a black stretch limousine pull up to the sidewalk.  
"Look's like The Offish pulled out all the stops," Booby said helping Alex into the limo. Darien helped Claire in and the two men got in after them.  
"Look a mini bar!" exclaimed Darien going through the contents of the mini bar. He found a bottle of champagne and 4 champagne glasses. He handed the others a glass and poured the champagne into each glass. They all clinked glasses.  
"Well I could get used to this life," Darien said as he sipped his champagne and looked out through the darkened windows.  
  
TBC 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
They arrived at the convention centre just before 7.30. Darien and Bobby helped Claire and Alex out of the limo. They walked into the convention centre together.  
"So who is this guy we have to meet about the painting?" Darien asked.  
"Um, a Mr Smithfield in Security," replied Alex. They all walked over to the security office. Darien knocked on the door and a small nervous man opened the door.  
"Oh good. You are here. Come in. Come in. I'm George Smithfield," The man said ushering them into the room.  
"Mr Smithfield. I understand the painting is in a secure area," Alex said to the man.  
"Yes. This is a very valuable painting. I want it watched at all times it is out of the secure area. It will be taken out of the secure area 5 minutes before the auction which will start at 9.30 sharp. So you have 2 hours to enjoy the party," replied Smithfield.  
"Gee thanks," Darien said sarcastically.  
"May we take a look at the secure area?" Bobby asked.  
"Sure. Follow me," Smithfield said and brought them down some stairs and down a long hallway. He stopped at one door and entered a code on a keypad beside the door. The door slid open. Smithfield pushed the agents through the door and pressed another button beside it. The room was about the size of The Official's office. A large cage stood in the middle of the room. A large safe stood inside the Cage.   
  
Darien looked around the room. He noticed motion and laser sensors at various points.   
"So is the painting here?" asked Alex watching as Smithfield started to open a number of locks on the cage.  
"Yes," he replied breathlessly as he entered the cage. He motioned the others to follow him in. Darien was taking in all the security systems in place. This was out of habit. He had always cased the joint before robbing it to find faults. And he saw some straight away.  
"This is the painting," Smithfield said taking the painting out gently. Bobby sniggered when he saw it. Smithfield glared at him.  
"I'm sorry but I really don't see how this is worth 10 million dollars," Bobby said.  
"It's the simplicity of the brushstrokes," Alex said trying to hide a smile.  
"I think it's lovely," replied Clare.  
"What do you think Partner?" Bobby asked Darien.  
"I'm wondering why the security here is so crap," replied Darien.  
"Excuse me?" Smithfield looked like he was going to explode with rage.  
"Well see that skylight over there," Everyone's head turned as Darien pointed out the skylight in the ceiling.   
"What about it?" asked Smithfield.  
"That can be easily opened from the outside. The alarm can be cut off," replied Darien.  
Smithfield was about to open his mouth to say something but Darien continued "The laser sensors can be hijacked and turned in on themselves. Any thief would know how to do that. The locks on the cage can be picked by a three year old and the safe combination can be opened simply by listening to it." Darien demonstrated his last point by closing the safe and randomly turning the dial. He then placed his ear to the dial and turned it. Smithfield's face was like thunder when Darien opened the safe.  
"We had the best security consultants go over this," Smithfield said.  
"Well they obviously ain't good enough," replied Darien.  
"Well the painting is safe now. We will, of course, watch it when it is out of here," Bobby said trying to diffuse the tension. Smithfield said nothing but placed the painting back in the safe.   
"I would like you all back down here by 9.25 to watch the painting while it is transported back upstairs for the auction. If the painting fails to be sold at auction you will still be required to watch it until a time designated. Also you are not allowed to drink at the party." Smithfield said pushing them all out of the room and back upstairs.  
  
"Well you certainly rattled his cage," Bobby said to Darien as they stood on the edge of the ballroom. Darien had a glass of champagne in his hand.  
"Darien, I don't think we should be drinking when we are on an assignment," Alex said disapprovingly.  
"Ah lighten up would ya," Darien said turning to look at Alex. Alex looked at him coldly.  
"You didn't get anything done with your hair," she said sarcastically.  
Darien stared at Alex in annoyance and was about to say something when Claire interrupted.   
"Guys I think the insults can stop," she said shaking her head.  
"Your right. Claire? How about a dance?" Darien said holding his hand out to Claire. Claire smiled. "Certainly," she said taking Darien's hand. Bobby watched as the two walked out on the dance floor and started to dance. He stood beside Alex who was looking around her. Bobby felt that he had to ask her to dance.  
"Would you like...?" Bobby asked. Alex looked at him sharply. "Uh no. I don't dance," she said.   
"You don't?" asked Bobby raising an eyebrow.  
"Can't," replied Alex.  
"You are a five star A rated agent and you can't dance," he said incredulously.  
"Ok I can but I don't want to," replied Alex.  
"You don't want to dance or you don't want to dance with me," Bobby asked.  
"I don't want to dance. My shoes hurt," replied Alex.  
"Take them off," Bobby said. Alex looked at him as if he was mad.  
"Take them off, let you hair down and enjoy the party," Bobby said. Alex sighed and held onto Bobby's arm as she took off her shoes.  
"I won't be able to get back them back on you know," she said as Bobby led her onto the dance floor.  
  
Darien looked over at his partner who was dancing with Alex. He laughed when he saw them.  
"What's so funny?" Claire asked.  
"Hobbes out dancing with Monroe," he replied. He caught Bobby's eye and grinned at him.  
"You are a good dancer," Claire said to Darien. Darien smiled and looked down at her.  
"So are you," Darien replied. He looked over Claire's shoulder and saw Jared Stark come in through the front door.  
"Well look who the cat dragged in," he said watching Stark shake hands with several people. Claire turned around and saw Stark.  
"What's he doing here?" She asked as She and Darien stopped dancing to take a look at Stark. He was immaculately dressed in a black tuxedo and bow tie. Several bodyguards flanked him. Stark was laughing and chatting with several people. He looked up and saw Darien and Claire looking over at him. The smile faded from his face when he saw them. Darien gave him a big smile and a wave. Stark turned to say something to the man beside him.  
"I see our old buddy Stark is here," Bobby said walking over to Darien.  
"Yeah," replied Darien looking thoughtful.  
"I wonder if that ten million painting is the reason why he's here," Alex said.  
  
Darien watched Stark for a few more minutes and then made his way over to him.  
"Is it The Agency's big night out tonight?" Stark asked Darien.  
"Well The Official thought we would like a night out," Darien replied with a forced smile.  
"Oh really," Stark said.  
"So are you going to put in a bid for anything tonight?" asked Darien.  
"I saw a lovely painting which I think would look great on my office wall," replied Stark taking a sip of champagne.  
"I know the one you are talking about. That little paint by numbers would suit it," replied Darien. "Are you putting in a bid for it?  
"Why do you ask?"asked Stark looking at Darien with suspicion.  
"Just curious," replied Darien.  
"This is a charity event and I support many charities..." Stark said as he shook someone's hand.  
"Well ain't you the Good Samaritan," Darien said.  
"Well if you excuse me I see someone I need to speak to," Stark said and started to walk away from Darien. Darien watched Stark curiously for several minutes. Hobbes came over.  
"So what did he say?" Bobby asked as he and Darien watched Stark from the other side of the room.  
"Well looks like our old friend is interested in one particular piece of art," replied Darien.  
"Don't tell me. The one we are assigned to," Bobby said taking a glass of champagne from a passing waiter.  
"He didn't exactly say but I'm betting it is and he ain't going to go about it fairly," Darien said glancing at his tattoo. There were only 3 red sections. Darien and Bobby watched as Stark headed over to the security office.  
"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Darien asked Bobby. Bobby nodded and watched as Darien moved off across the floor. Darien walked as far as an alcove and looked around to make sure no one saw him quicksilver.  
  
"I would like to see the painting," Darien heard Stark say to Smithfield.  
"Yes, Mr Stark. Certainly," replied Smithfield. Darien followed Stark, his bodyguard and Smithfield down to the basement where the painting was.  
"Is all going to plan?" Stark asked waiting for Smithfield to open the door.  
"The agents will keep it safe," replied Smithfield.  
"Good," replied Stark examining the painting with a magnifying glass.  
"Be careful with it," Smithfield said wringing his hands together nervously.  
"Don't worry," Stark said.  
Darien let the quicksilver flakes fall of him. Stark turned in surprise when he saw Darien walk in.  
"So what's this all about Stark?" Darien asked.  
"I want the painting," replied Stark with a condescending smile.  
"Why don't you put a bid on it then. Do it the honest way," replied Darien angrily.  
"Darien. I don't want to pay ten million dollars for this," Stark said.  
"It's way overpriced ain't it?" Darien said.  
"I have a...proposition for you," smiled Stark.  
"A proposition?" asked Darien looking confused. "I never realised you were like that Stark."  
"I would like you to...steal the painting," Stark said.  
Darien laughed. "That's funny. You're a funny guy."  
"I'm being serious," replied Stark.  
"Why?" asked Darien.  
"Like I said I don't want to pay 10 million for it. The convention centre can claim on their insurance. It can be sold on the black market for four times the price..."  
"Sorry..." Darien started to say but was knocked out by a blow to the head.  
  
TBC  
  
I'll try and get the rest posted in the next few days. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the delay in posting this next part. I was busy with another plot bunny and the First Wave Convention in London last week.  
  
Disclaimer and notes as part one.   
  
Chapter 3  
  
Darien's vision was blurry as he became conscious. His eyes focussed to see his partner standing over him with a look of concern on his face.  
"Are you ok, Partner?" Bobby asked.  
"Em. Yeah," Darien said looking around him. "What the hell happened?" he asked when he saw Smithfield's body on the ground with a bullet through the head.  
"Someone murdered the security guard and stole the painting," Alex said as she walked into the room.  
"Aw crap," responded Darien as he rubbed the back of his head.  
"What happened, Darien?" Claire asked.  
"I followed Stark," replied Darien.   
"And?" asked Claire.  
"He was looking at the painting. He wanted me to steal it," Darien said watching as Alex looked around the room. "Then someone clocked me."  
"Why did Stark want you to steal the painting?" Alex asked as she picked up something and put it into a plastic bag. She then walked over to the skylight which was broken and started to examine it.  
"Well obviously he didn't want to buy it at the auction," Darien said as Bobby helped him up to sit on a chair. Darien loosened his bow tie.  
"Darien, you used some of the Quicksilver right?" Claire asked taking a look at Darien's tattoo.  
"Yeah I followed Stark down here," replied Darien.  
"I don't understand this," Claire said looking worriedly at Bobby.  
"Trust me neither do I," Darien said. He saw the look on Bobby and Claire's face. "What?" he asked impatiently.  
"How long were you invisible for?" Claire asked.  
"I don't know...about 10 minutes, I guess. What's this about?" Darien said looking from Claire to Bobby to Alex and then to Smithfield lying on the floor.  
"When we found you unconscious on the floor you were holding the gun that shot Smithfield," replied Bobby.   
"What?" exclaimed Darien.  
"Are you sure you didn't go Quicksilver Mad?" asked Alex.  
"Yes...Oh...wait a minute. You think I did this?" Darien said standing up.  
"No! We're just trying to figure out what happened, partner," Bobby said giving a nasty look to Alex.  
"Well you knew about the security arrangements," replied Alex.  
"Are you saying I stole the painting?" asked Darien angrily.   
"No!" Bobby said taking Alex by the arm and bringing her outside.  
"What the hell are you doing, Monroe," Bobby asked.  
"I'm just trying to find out what happened," replied Alex shaking Bobby's hand of her arm.  
"You think Darien murdered Smithfield and stole the painting!" Bobby snorted in derision.  
"I don't know. Maybe," sighed Alex.  
"Chrysalis stole it," Bobby said.  
"Maybe," replied Alex.   
"We need to do a proper investigation," Bobby said.  
"That's exactly what is going to happen," a voice said behind Bobby and Alex.   
  
They both turned and saw The Official standing with another man.  
"So what happened?" The Official asked looking at Bobby. Bobby walked back into the room followed by The Official, Alex and the other man.  
"What a surprise to see you here, chief," Darien said.  
"What the hell happened?" The Official asked looking around the room.  
"Well the painting is gone," replied Darien.  
"I am well aware of that fact, Fawkes. Explain how it went missing," The Official said in an angry voice.  
"I have no idea. One minute I was talking to Stark. Next minute I was waking up on the floor here being accused of stealing the painting," replied Darien trying to keep calm.  
"Why were you talking to Stark?" asked The Official.  
"He was looking at the painting. He wanted me to steal it for him," explained Darien.  
"Why?" asked the man that was with The Official.  
"He wanted a gift for his mother," Darien said sarcastically.  
"Fawkes..." The Official said in a warning tone. "This is Frank Beltoni."   
"Am I supposed to know who he is?" Darian asked in irritation.  
"I owned the Painting," replied Beltoni.  
"The Painting," repeated Bobby trying hard not to laugh.  
"This is not a laughing matter Hobbes," The Official said sternly.  
"I'm not laughing. Do I look like I'm laughing?" Hobbes said looking at Darien who shook his head.  
"I put your agency in charge of the painting and it gets stolen. I have a good mind to sue you for negligence," Beltoni said angrily.  
"Ahhh...That won't be necessary. I'll put my best agents on the case," The Official said quickly not relishing the thought of the agency being sued.  
"You said your best agents would protect the painting," replied Beltoni.  
"Well they did...until it got stolen," The Official ignoring the glare he got from Beltoni.  
"Mr Beltoni. May I speak with you in private?" Alex asked taking Beltoni by the arm. Beltoni stared at Alex for a minute and then let her bring him upstairs.  
  
Darien rubbed his head again. "My head really hurts," he moaned looking at Claire.  
"Let me look at it," Claire replied examining Darien's head. "Well there may be some head trauma from the knock. We better get you back to the Keep for observation."  
"We can't go just yet," The Official said.  
"Why?" asked Hobbes.  
"In case it has slipped your memory. A very valuable painting has been stolen. The police and Insurance Investigators want to speak to us," replied The Official.  
"The Police? We're Federal Agents," Bobby said looking a bit disgusted.  
"Federal Agents or not. The police still want to talk to us," The Official said.  
"That's not necessary," Alex said coming back into the room. Beltoni wasn't with her.  
"So what did you say to him?" The Official asked.  
"Well I persuaded him not to sue The Agency. He also agreed to let us investigate the theft," replied Alex shaking her hair out of her eyes.  
"How did you manage that?" asked Darien.  
"That's my secret," replied Alex with a sly smile. Hobbes looked at her and guessed that she had probably used her training in seduction and temptation to persuade Beltoni.  
"I bet it is," he said.  
"Look. We have the investigation. I gave him my personal assurance that it wouldn't screw up," Alex said.  
"Your personal assurance?" asked The Official.  
"Yes. I do have a lot of contacts..." Alex started to say but Darien interrupted her by asking if he could go home.  
"No. The investigation starts now," Alex replied.  
"Now?" asked Hobbes.  
"Now?" asked Darien.   
"Now," replied Alex.  
"NOW," Alex replied in irritation. "If we don't start it now the painting will be sold on the Black Market. It may already have. Plus...Beltoni agreed to...pay us a bonus if we got the painting back."  
"Pay us?" asked The Official.  
"Yes," replied Alex.   
"How much?" The Official asked.  
"Twenty five percent of the value of the painting," replied Alex.  
"Boys get on the case," The Official said quickly turning to Bobby and Darien.  
"Hey does that mean I get my raise?" Bobby asked.  
"We'll discuss it," replied The Official.  
"We can change out of these monkey suits first though. Can't we?" Darien asked.  
"Well..." The Official said but Darien and Bobby were out of the room before he finished the sentence.  
"Miss Monroe. Would you tell Mr Beltoni that we are on the case," The Official said looking at Alex.  
"I already told him," replied Alex trying to think of an excuse not to go to dinner with Beltoni like she promised.  
  
TBC 


	4. Chapter 4

Notes and disclaimer as part one  
  
Chapter 4  
  
"So Darien. What can I do for you?" Stark asked. He and Darien stood some yards apart at an abandoned warehouse outside the city. Darien had called Stark to arrange a meeting. Alex was against Darien meeting Stark alone. Darien eventually agreed to wear a wire while she and Bobby kept watch from a distance.  
"Well I believe the issue of the stolen painting," replied Darien staring straight at his enemy. Stark was still wearing his tux but his bow tie was hanging around his neck.  
"I have no idea what you are talking about," replied Stark looking around him.  
"The Painting. You know the one you wanted me to steal?" replied Darien.  
"Are you telling me The Agency allowed the painting to be stolen," Stark said with a smile.  
"The Agency didn't allow the painting to be stolen. I was knocked out while I was talking to you," replied Darien.  
"As I recall you came to me. You told me you were going to steal the painting. I told you I wasn't interested. I went back upstairs. I don't know what happened after that," Stark said knowing the Darien was probably not alone.  
"What are you talking about?" Darien asked.  
"Stark knows we're listening," Bobby said to Alex as they listened in the conversation.  
Alex didn't reply.  
"Darien. Why would I ask you to steal the painting? You told me you were going to steal it for yourself and blackmail your employers,"  
"Don't lie," Darien said in annoyance.  
"I don't know why you called me here, Darien. I have business to do," Stark said walking back toward his limo. Darien watched him for a couple of minutes and then walked towards the van.  
"He's leaving," Alex said into a walkie-talkie.  
"Yes Ma'am," the person said.  
"We're putting a tail on him. See what he's up to," Bobby told Darien as he climbed into the van.  
"Can you believe all that crap he went on about?" Darien asked his partner who started up Golda.  
"Was it crap?" Alex asked.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Darien as Bobby started to follow Stark's limousine as well.  
"Nothing," replied Alex climbing into the front seat of the van. Darien followed her.  
"It's not nothing," Darien said. "Are you saying you believed the crap Stark was on about?"   
"She's not saying that, partner," Bobby said trying to diffuse the situation.  
"Well it sure sounds like it," Darien said looking from Bobby to Alex. Alex didn't reply.  
  
Golda followed Stark's limousine to a private airstrip outside the city. Bobby pulled up beside the Agency's other car. Two agents were standing beside the car. One had a pair of binoculars and the other had headphones on his head. Bobby, Alex and Darien got out of the van.  
"Is there anything we should know about?" Bobby asked the agents.   
"Well they're going somewhere in a plane," replied the agent with the binoculars. He handed them to Bobby.  
Bobby looked through the binoculars and saw Stark shaking hands with someone and then inspecting a large crate. A small airplane was being fuelled up on the tarmac nearby.  
"Any idea where that plane is going?" Alex asked the other agent.   
"It's not on any flight plan," replied the agent. "It hasn't been cleared for takeoff."  
"Maybe it's not going anywhere," said Darien taking the binoculars off Bobby.  
"Well they are putting plenty of fuel in it," replied Alex grabbing the binoculars of Darien who gave her a look of annoyance.  
"Hey Monroe. Get your own," he said grabbing the binoculars back and holding them up in the air so she couldn't reach them.  
"Has he said anything?" Bobby asked the agent with the headphones.  
"He hasn't mentioned the painting. Just talks about the cargo," replied the agent.  
"Well I think someone should go in there and do some snooping," Darien said glancing at the tattoo on his wrist.   
"Anyone in particular?" Bobby asked.  
"No," Darien said turning invisible as he walked off.  
  
Darien watched as Stark shook hands with the person Darien assumed was the pilot.  
"Are we cleared for take off yet?" he heard Stark ask.  
"We filed the flight plan just now. They will let us know when we get clearance," replied the pilot.  
"We have to get a move on this," Stark said.  
"I understand sir. But the problem is the cargo," replied the pilot.  
"The cargo needs to be at its destination by next week," Stark said.  
"There wouldn't have been a problem filing a flight plan if you had informed me of the nature of the cargo," replied the pilot.  
"I wasn't sure it was going to happen until tonight," replied Stark.   
Stark got into his limo and started to change into some more casual clothes as the pilot went back to the plane to see if it was fully fuelled.  
Darien ran over to the plane and climbed into the cargo compartment where the crate was. He noticed that the crate was secured around the edges with nails. He looked around him and saw a long bar beside the crate. He picked it up and prised it open.  
Darien sat back in amazement when he saw what was inside the crate. There were five paintings inside the crate. They were all exactly the same. They were of the stolen painting.  
  
TBC 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
"Aw crap," Darien muttered when he saw the paintings. Letting the quicksilver flake off him he pulled out one of the paintings. He examined it but didn't know if it was the real one or one of the fakes.  
"Why would anyone bother to paint some fakes of this painting," he said to himself.   
"We should be good to go soon," Darien heard from outside.  
"Good," replied Stark. Darien quicksilvered himself in case they came to the cargo hold. Suddenly the cargo door was pulled down and Darien found himself sitting in the dark. He could hear the engine revving up and realised that the plane was about to take off with him in the cargo hold.  
"Aw crap," Darien said to himself letting the flakes fall off him.  
  
"Looks like the plane has been cleared for take off," Alex said listening to Air Traffic Control.  
"Looks like Fawkes is going with them," Bobby said. He had been watching through the binoculars and knew that Darien was going to be in the cargo hold. "Where is that plane going to?" he asked Alex.  
"Well they have a flight path cleared as far as Guadalajara," replied Alex.  
"Mexico?" exclaimed Bobby.  
"Mexico," replied Alex.  
"We gotta stop them," Bobby said putting down the binoculars. "We better stop that plane before it takes off. Fawkes is in the cargo hold." Bobby started to panic at bit.  
"We can't stop the plane before it takes off, Bobby," Alex replied as Bobby started the van.  
"Why not?" asked Bobby.  
"Because it's on the runway," Alex pointed out. Bobby looked out the van window in shock as he saw the plane taxiing onto the runway.  
"AW crap," Bobby said.  
  
Darien felt the plane move. The noise of the engines resounded around the cargo hold. Darien scrambled toward the door of the cargo hold and tried to open it. Failing that he pounded on the door but to no avail. He even shouted but his voice was drowned out by the sound of engines. He could feel the vibrations of the plane as it moved onto the runway. He had forgotten to look at his tattoo before he turned invisible the last time had had no idea what segments were left. He looked at his wrist but it was too dark to see anything.   
"I may as well just sit back and enjoy the ride," he said to himself as he sat down beside the crate. He felt the plane lift off and knew it was going to get cold inside the cargo hold.   
  
"Damn. We're too late," Bobby exclaimed as he and Alex watched the plane fly into the sky.  
"Come on," Alex said running over to a small plane that was sitting on the tarmac.  
"Federal agents, We need to take your plane," She said flashing her badge at a technician standing at the plane.  
"Sorry Ma'am," the technician started to say but Alex pushed him out of the way and climbed into the pilot's seat.  
"Alex can you fly?" Bobby asked.  
"Yeah. I got my pilot's licence when I was training," She replied pushing some buttons on the plane.  
"Should have known," muttered Bobby to himself.  
"What did you say?" asked Alex.  
"Nothing," replied Bobby.  
"This is Delta five two niner. Security Code ABX 456834532. I need clearance and a flight path to Guadalajara," Alex said into the radio to Air Traffic Control.  
"Cleared for take off on runway five. Flight path clear," replied the Air Traffic Controller.  
"Thank you. Over and Out," Alex said putting down the radio.  
"Just like that. You get clearance," Bobby said.  
"I have a top level security code," replied Alex pushing some more levers down. The engines roared into being and she took the wheel and the plane started to move.  
"Top level security clearance," muttered Bobby under his breath.  
"Did you say something?" Alex asked.  
"I was just saying there's nothing like a vacation in Mexico," replied Bobby as the plane started to speed along the runway and soon they were in the sky.  
"Alpha seven six eight. This is Delta five two niner. Requested to respond. Over," Alex said into the radio trying to get into contact with Stark's plane.  
"This is Alpha seven six eight. Over," replied the pilot on the other plane.  
"We're Federal Agents. You are requested to land as soon as possible. Over," Alex said.  
"Request denied, over," replied the pilot.  
"I repeat you are requested to land ASAP, over," Alex said. She waited a couple of minutes but the other pilot didn't respond.  
"Alpha seven six eight. Do you copy? Over," Ales said again. There was still no response from the plane. She looked at the radar screen and saw that the plane had changed course.  
"Dammit," she exclaimed.  
"What?" asked Bobby who was enjoying the scenery below him.  
"They have changed course," she said making the necessary adjustments on her own radar system to follow the plane.  
"I wonder where they are going now," Bobby said.  
"This is Delta five two niner. Requesting destination of Alpha seven six eight, Over." Alex said to Air Traffic Control.  
"Alpha seven six eight's destination is Guadalajara, over," replied the Air Traffic Controller.  
"That's a negative. Their position on the radar has changed, over," replied Alex.  
"There has been no request for a change of destination. Their position on the radar has not changed, over," replied the controller.  
"They might be using something to throw our radar off the loop," Bobby said.  
"Damn, Why didn't I think of that?" Alex said suddenly realising that she was off course.  
  
"Sir, we've thrown Delta five two niner off course by scrambling their radar signal," the co-pilot said to Stark as he sat in the small passenger area of the plane.  
"Good," Stark said with a frown.  
"What's the problem sir?" asked the co-pilot.  
"I can understand the Agency's interest in our destination and our cargo but what I don't understand is..." Stark stopped suddenly as a thought struck him all of a sudden.  
"What do you not understand?" asked the co-pilot.  
"I think we may have some extra cargo," replied Stark with a small smile.  
"Sir?" asked the co-pilot.  
"We may have an interloper in the cargo hold in the form of one Darien Fawkes," replied Stark.  
"I didn't see him get in,"   
"No you wouldn't." replied Stark.  
"Well he'll probably freeze to death in the cargo hold," said the co-pilot.  
"You've forgotten we installed a heater to protect the artwork," replied Stark. "He'll be nice and cosy. Call our Mexican operatives and have them at the airport to pick up the unwanted cargo there."  
"Yes sir," replied the co-pilot going back into the cabin.  
"Oh. Any idea what time we will be landing at?" asked Stark.  
"In about 2 and a half-hours sir," replied the co-pilot turning back to look at Stark.  
"Good," replied Stark looking at his watch.  
  
The heat in the cargo hold kept Darien from freezing to death. The noise of the engine didn't seem to bother him now. He dozed every now and again. He sat beside the crate with his knees up to his chin and wondered how he was going to get out of this.  
  
TBC 


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay in posting this everyone. I hope you are all enjoying the story. There could be one or two more chapters after this. Also I am still working on the next chapter of The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time. It should be up soon.  
  
Notes and Disclaimer as part one.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
"We can transfer the funds to the Cayman Islands account," Stark said over the phone to someone. He hung the phone up and looked out the window of the plane. The sun was starting to rise causing the sky and the clouds to turn all shades of red.  
"Beautiful sunrise," the co-pilot said coming back to speak to Stark.  
"It is," replied Stark.  
"Means it's going to be a beautiful day," said the co-pilot. "We'll be landing in 15 minutes."  
"Good. Make sure our Mexican operatives are at the ready with the special equipment," Stark ordered his co pilot.  
"Yes sir," the co-pilot said and went back to the cabin.  
  
"How far were we off course?" Bobby asked as Alex got the plane back on track.  
"About100 miles in the wrong direction," replied Alex.  
"So we were way of course and Darien could be in serious danger," Bobby said.  
"Darien puts himself in serious danger sometimes," replied Alex keeping a careful eye on the flight instruments.  
"It's not his choice," replied Bobby.  
"Bobby. We make our own choices. He chose to have that gland put in his head," said Alex.  
"He didn't choose the consequences though," Bobby said.  
"Whatever," replied Alex. "We'll be landing in less than 30 minutes."  
"Good. Call the Mexican authorities and tell them to be waiting for Stark's plane," Bobby said.  
"I already did. About an hour ago when you were taking you nap," Alex said with a smirk.  
"I wasn't taking a nap," Bobby said with a frown.  
"Oh really. What would you call it then when your eyes were closed and those little grunting noises were coming from your mouth? I must say, though, you look really cute when you are asleep," Alex teased.  
Bobby looked at Alex and saw the smirk on her face. "You're playing me again!"  
"No I'm not," replied Alex.  
"Your not?" asked Bobby. "You know I don't..."  
"Fish off the company pier. How many times a day do I have to listen to that?" smiled Alex.  
"Shut up, Monroe," Bobby said. Alex really irritated him at times.  
  
Darien woke up when he felt the wheels on the plane come down.   
"We must be landing," he said to himself as the plane jumped and eventually became steadier as it taxied on the runway. He waited for the plane to come to a standstill and then hid behind the crate of paintings. He looked at his tattoo and saw that there were five red segments. He looked up sharply when he heard voices and saw that the cargo door was being opened. He immediately quicksilvered and waited beside the door as it was opened. As soon as the door opened he jumped out. He saw Stark and three other men looking inside the cargo hold.   
"There's no-one here sir," said one of the men in a Mexican accent.  
"Well you wouldn't see him," replied Stark in annoyance. "Put on you thermal glasses and look for him." The men put on the thermal sunglasses and looked around the cargo hold.  
"There's no sign of him," one of the men said.  
"Spread out. Look everywhere. He has to be here somewhere," Stark ordered as he took his gun out.  
  
Still invisible Darien ran over to a door marked "Maintenance". Finding it locked he turned around and saw an aircraft hanger beside an airport building. He ran to a side door and opened the door as quietly as possible. He looked around and saw some crates beside a window. As he walked over to the crates he heard gunfire outside. Shedding the quicksilver he ran over to the window and looked out. He couldn't believe his eyes. Stark's men were firing at some other people. Two of which he recognised as Bobby and Alex. The other people were placed in strategic places. There were two on top of the airport terminal and another two were inside the building. Darien couldn't see anyone else.  
  
"Hobbes, Take cover," ordered Alex as a number of bullets went whizzing past his head. Bobby ducked and then reloaded his gun. He ran over to a transport truck and started shooting at Stark and his men again. Stark had taken cover behind the plane and was now being ushered towards the hangar by two of his men. Darien hid behind the crates. He looked at his tattoo again and saw that one more segment had gone red. He couldn't really afford to go invisible again. He looked around the hangar again and saw a large trash container a little bit away. Keeping an eye on what was going on outside he ran over to it.   
"Aw crap," he muttered to himself when he looked into it. It was almost full with garbage. He climbed gingerly into it and held his nose and mouth as he sat down on something. He didn't want to know what it was. Suddenly there was an explosion and he peeked over the container. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw Stark's plane in flames. He heard someone yell "Take Cover" and saw the plane explode again. Suddenly fire started to rain down on the hanger and soon the hanger was ablaze with Darien, Stark and his men in it.  
  
TBC 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry about the delay in posting this. PLEASE read and review.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Let's get the hell out of here," One of Stark's men yelled when the hanger went up in flames. He pulled Stark towards the exit but Stark began to run towards the aeroplane.  
"The Paintings!" exclaimed Stark as he was thrown to the ground after the fuel tank of the plane exploded.   
"Move it sir." Two of Stark's men now had him by the collar and were hauling him towards a car which was parked a good bit away from the terminal and the hangar.  
  
"We have to find Fawkes," exclaimed Bobby as he and Alex watched in horror as the plane and the airport buildings burned out of control. In the distance they could here the sound of fire engines.  
"Where could he be?" asked Alex.  
"I have no idea," replied Bobby hoping that his partner was safe somewhere.  
"He could have been on the plane and that is pretty much destroyed," replied Alex. She took out her binoculars and scanned the area to see if there was any sign of Darien.  
"He can't be gone. Not Fawkes," Bobby said. He looked like he was about to cry as he rubbed his hand over his receding hairline.  
"Dammit. Stark got away," Alex said as she saw Stark and the other men running towards a car. She started to run after them.  
  
Bobby didn't say anything. He looked around and saw a water hydrant not far away. He ran over to it and started to kick the water hydrant open with his boot. When it wouldn't budge he took out his gun and shot at it. He blocked his face as the bullet ricocheted off the metal. He shot at it again and it seemed to dislodge the screw holding it together. He twisted the wheel which was stiff and eventually pulled the hose free. Water came flowing from it a few seconds after. Bobby aimed the hose at the burning buildings.  
  
Darien climbed gingerly out of the trash container. He could still smell the foulness of the trash container. He looked at his clothes and realised that it was himself that he smelled. He was covered in whatever was inside the trash container. He didn't really want to know. He had seen Stark and the other men run away. His eyes were beginning to hurt from the thick black smoke that was billowing around. He could feel the heat from the burning building as the fire took hold of it. His lungs felt like they were burning and he started to cough. He put his hand over his mouth as he ran towards the door that he had come in. Burning debris started to fall around him. He jumped out of the way as a burning beam fell and almost hit him. He could hear the sound of sirens getting closer.   
  
Alex had run towards Stark's car but it had driven off. She fired some shots as it drove off at high speed.  
"Dammit!" She exclaimed as she watched the car fishtail out of the airport.  
Stark sat in the back of the car and turned to look out the back window. He sighed as he saw the plane and the rest of the airport burning. He wondered where Darien was and if he was still alive. "He probably was," thought Stark. Darien seemed to have nine lives.  
  
Alex ran back towards Bobby who was still trying to put the fire out. The water pressure kept fluctuating causing the water to come out of the hose in spurts. Alex looked over at the hangar and thought she saw some movement.   
"I think Fawkes is in the hanger," Alex said pointing it out to Bobby. Bobby squinted that thought it was indeed Fawkes in there  
"We have to get him out of there," Bobby said.  
"Ok," Alex said taking the hose from Bobby and dousing herself with the water. "Keep the hose in that direction." She ran over towards the burning hangar and went inside carefully trying to avoid any burning debris. The smoke was thick and she could feel it burn the back of her throat. She rubbed her stinging eyes. She ran over to where she saw the movement and saw Darien lying unconscious on the ground beside the door.  
"Darien!" she exclaimed. She checked his pulse and found that it was still beating. She patted his face trying to rouse him. He groaned weakly and coughed. He opened his eyes and looked at Alex with confusion.  
"Come on, big guy. Let's get out of here," she said helping him up. Darien put his arm across Alex's shoulder and Alex pulled the side door open. They both fell onto the concrete walkway coughing as they breathed in fresh air. The fire engines had arrived and were now putting out the fire.   
"You guys all right?" Bobby asked when he ran over to them.  
"What took you so long?" Darien asked.  
"What the hell is that smell?" asked Alex sniffing her clothes. "Ugh." She looked at Darien and realised that he was covered in foul smelling garbage.  
"What the hell is that?" asked Bobby as Darien wiped off some of the garbage from his clothes. He put his hand up to his hair and found something sticky in it.  
"Ugh," he said with a shudder. Then he realised that his hand was hurting. There was a bad burn on it but he couldn't remember when that had happened.  
One of the firemen came over to the three when the fire died down.  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
"We're fine," replied Alex.  
"That looks like a bad burn," the fireman said taking Darien's hand and examining it. The he took out his first aid kit and bandaged Darien's hand.  
  
TBC - Just the epilogue next 


	8. Epilogue

I hope those that read this enjoyed this story. Feedback is craved.  
  
Epilogue  
  
"How does that feel?" Claire asked Darien after she had examined Darien's hand when they got back to San Diego a few hours later. Alex and Bobby wouldn't let Darien sit near them on the plane because of the smell so he demanded that they drop him home first before going to The Keep. He now felt clean but he would have to get another emergency appointment for his hair. The fire had singed some of it and there was still some stickiness from the trash container in it.  
"It's sore," moaned Darien. Claire looked at his tattoo.   
"I'm surprised you didn't go Quicksilver Mad, Darien," Claire said as she took out a freshly prepared syringe of Counteragent. Darien winced as she injected it into his vein.  
"I'm going to prescribe antibiotics so that the wound doesn't get infected," Claire said bandaging up his hand.  
"Thanks, Claire," replied Darien.  
"No problem," Claire said as Bobby came into the keep.  
"Hey the Fat Man wants to see us," Bobby said wrinkling up his nose.  
"What's wrong with you?" Darien said jumping off the counteragent chair.  
"There's still a slight whiff," replied Bobby trying to walk ahead of Darien.  
"No there isn't," Darien said as he stopped to sniff his clothing.   
"There is, my friend," replied Bobby.  
"Maybe I better go home and shower again before we see the Fat Man," replied Darien.  
"Fawkes, you spent nearly an hour in the shower before you came here. Besides the Fat Man doesn't seem to be in a very good mood for some strange reason," replied Bobby as the two stood outside The Official's door.  
"I wonder why?" asked Darien. Bobby knocked on the door. They heard a terse "Come in" from the other side. They both went in.  
  
Alex was already sitting in front of The Official who did not appear to be happy at all. Eberts was standing behind The Official with a stack of folders. There was a smirk on his face.  
"Gentlemen, care to explain it?" The Official said.  
"Well...sir, We were trying to get back that painting," replied Bobby.   
"How does that explain one burned out plane, one destroyed maintenance hanger and a very badly damaged building. How do I explain that to the Mexican authorities? You didn't even get the painting back. How do I explain that to the owners of the painting? The Offical's voice rose in decibels as he spoke.  
"Sir," Darien and Bobby said together.  
"That painting was worth $10 million. You lost that. The aircraft that was destroyed was worth $250,000. The two buildings destroyed were worth..."   
"Sir. The agency can't be held responsible for..." Alex interrupted only to be silenced by a glare from The Official.  
"I don't care if it was Chrysalis that started the fire," The Official went off on a rant.  
"It was Chrysalis that started the fire," Bobby whispered to Darien.  
"Sir what is going to happen?" Darien asked.  
"Well that is very simple," replied Eberts setting down the stack of folders on The Official's desk.  
Darien and Bobby looked at each other and groaned "Not more paperwork."  
"I'm afraid so Gentlemen and Miss Monroe. The green forms are the insurance claims for the painting. The cream forms are for the Mexican authorities. The pink forms are for The Agency," Eberts seemed to be in his element while handing out the forms. "Also you are still required to finish the paperwork you were doing before you got this assignment."  
Bobby and Darien groaned even more when they realised that mountain of paperwork that they had to do.   
Darien looked at one of the forms "Wait a minute. This one isn't in English."   
"Exactly. That is for the Mexican Insurance Company. It's in Spanish," replied Eberts with a smile.  
"I don't speak Spanish," replied Darien. "Do you?" he asked Bobby.  
"Just a little," replied Bobby frowning as he stared at the form.  
"There's a Spanish-English dictionary in the file room if you need one," replied Eberts.  
"Thanks Eberts," replied Bobby putting a little too much emphasis on Eberts' name. Eberts and The Official left the office. Alex walked out behind them.  
"Hey where are you going?" Bobby asked when he saw her leave.  
"I'm exempt from paperwork," she replied with a smile.  
"What do you mean?" asked Darien standing up. All the forms that were on his lap fell on the floor.  
"I don't do paperwork. It's not in my job description," replied Alex. "You dropped something." Alex pointed to the mass of paper on the floor.  
"Well it's not in my Job description either," replied Darien. "My hand is sore. I'm going home for the rest of the day." He walked out of the room only to be followed by Bobby.  
"Hey you wanna go for a beer or something? We can leave the paperwork for another day," Bobby said.  
"Ok," replied Darien and the three walked down the corridor leaving a pile of paper on the floor for Eberts to sort out.  
  
The End 


End file.
